


Need-us

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!kylo, But not that much, M/M, Mpreg, Phasma is a bro, Smuggler!Ben Solo, consort!Ben Solo, emperor!Hux, somewhat pwp, this is my poor humor lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to taint all AUs I enjoy w mpreg so here's a oneshot turned multichapter that has Emperor Hux and former smuggler-turned-consort Ben Solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need-us

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is kinda dumb but it was a short idea I wanted to put out there so !! here it is my guys. Might add a second part if I ever think of anything but for now just have this.

**Need-us**

Usually getting bent over a table and fucked senseless was Ben Solo's thing. But despite it feeling great behind as usual, the discomfort he was feeling frontside was turning him off. After another uncomfortable minute Ben spoke, "I don't like this position anymore."

"Really?" Hux was surprised. "I was under the impression that you love when I fuck you on the table."

"Well- _yeah_. But- My stomach," he huffed, "it's rubbing on the table and it's really uncomfortable." Yet another thing that made pregnancy suck, he should really make a list. Ben sighed. "Sorry."

"I suppose that makes sense. Do you want to go to the bed?"

"Can you pull out? Kriff. Don't hold a conversation when your dick is inside me." Ben rolled his eyes.

Hux considered that. Then he decided, "No, I rather like being inside you."

"I'm not in the mood anymore, thanks. Off." Hux listened and got off. "I'm going to start making a list of why pregnancy is terrible and 'it gets in the way of sex' is going on it," Ben stated as he pulled up his pants.

"What else is going on that list?" Hux grabbed his belt off the table and slipped it back on. "Morning sickness?"

" _Yes_. Not being able to wear my favorite pants is going on too. So is fatigue, and my stupid fucking cravings."

"Ah yes, thank you for eating Millicent's cat treats and an entire carton of pizza flavored ice cream last month, darling."

"Fuck you, don't talk about that. More would be mood swings, heartburn, and the sudden loss of personal space when I finally started showing. If one more person comes up to me and touches my stomach while asking a bunch of personal questions I'm going to punch them in the face." Ben grimaced at the thought of all the people who had done exactly that. He feared it would just get worse as he got bigger. "Also the fact that everyone asks 'how is your pregnancy going'? Fucking great everything hurts, I'm tired, I'm an emotional wreck, and I throw up every single kriffing morning. Couldn't be better."

Before Ben could go any further on his rant, Hux gave him a kiss. Effectively shutting the younger man up, he straightened and said, "Well if we're not going to have sex then I need to get back to work, darling. Running an empire is a busy job."

Disappointment fell over Ben's features, "But-"

"Phasma only lets me get away if I'm helping you with a 'fetus need-us', and you aren't uncontrollably horny anymore so I have to go."

"Does she really call it that? Don't ever say that again." Ben was horrified at what Phasma apparently called his symptoms. She'd never said it around him before. When did she even start dubbing them as that? The Captain was always coming up with stupid names for things. He never would have imagined her calling them that though.

"Say what?" The redhead was smirking, so Ben knew he was trying to get him to say it.

"What Phasma calls it."

"What Phasma calls it?" Hux repeated.

Ben frowned. "You're smirking you know what it is! The fetus thing!"

"Fetus thing? What about it?"

"Don't ever say fetus need-us again," he ground out, regretting saying it as soon as it left his mouth. Hux just grinned at him, victory in his eyes. "I hate you I can't believe you forced me to say that with my own mouth."

"Ah, but I never forced you to say anything. I really do need to leave." With another kiss, Hux bid him goodbye and left. Ben huffed, leaning against the table. Now he'd be alone for potentially hours or even days depending on how much work Hux had to do. Well, staying at the table would get tiring, and he needed to get cleaned up if he wasn't going to be picking up where they left off any time soon.

-

"Done with Ben?" Phasma asked as Hux returned back to his desk. 

"Yes. I imagine the next time he sees you he will be upset."

Phasma was quiet for a minute. Then, "How in hells did you start talking about me while having sex, sir? I'm disgusted."

"Captain, no." Hux put down the datapad he had just grabbed. "It happened afterwards!"

The trooper Captain just looked more horrified. "Sir, how could you discuss me during a post-coital moment? That's gross, sir. I can't believe this. I'm your best friend, you can't do this to me."

"Stop! I merely told him I had to leave because you don't want me to waste time with him unless I'm helping him with his-"

"-Fetus need-usses, yes, exactly, sir." She was relieved that it had just been that. "Wait- did you say that to him?" Hux picked the datapad back up and started looking through messaged. "Did you say fetus need-us out loud?"

"Yes, Phasma, I did. Ben hated it."

"Did he say it too?"

"Yes," Hux rolled his eyes. Honestly, now he could finally understand why she sounded so pleased.

"Thank you, sir, you've made my day."

Hux sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT- this will be getting at least 2 more parts so???? :^)


End file.
